


My Beautiful White Rose

by Written Daydream (Timmy_sempai)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timmy_sempai/pseuds/Written%20Daydream





	My Beautiful White Rose

        You were so beautiful. Absolutely stunning. I had always told you that you would always be beautiful in my eyes, no matter what happened. I reminded you of that every single day. I especially made sure to remind you of that when you got sick and had to stay in the hospital. You believed that you were never going to get better or be beautiful again.  
        It was always the same routine. You would cry about how things weren't working in your favor, then I would wipe away the tears, look into your eyes, and assure you that everything was going to be alright. This got worse when your hair fell out due to the treatment. Still, I remained by your side. Supported you. Assured you. Loved you.  
        After over a year of treatment, things started to look up. You were getting better and better as time passed. Then, one day, it disappeared. No more sickness. No more staying in the hospital for months at a time. Your hair eventually started to grow back. You still thought the short hair made you look ugly, but I, once again, would disagree.  
        A few weeks later, we found ourselves engaged to be married. The look on your face when I proposed, filled me with joy. We were going to get married. I was so happy, that I kissed you, right then and there. The next few days were spent talking about our future together. We were going to get a big house and fill it up with kids. You loved kids. You had been studying to become an elementary school teacher. Things were really going our way.  
        A relapse. You were sent back to the hospital because the sickness was back. You cried and cried and cried. You cried enough tears for the both of us, so I merely wiped them away. I had to stay strong for you. Once again, you believed things weren't going to turn out alright. I responded by telling you that things were going to be okay and, when all this was finally over, you would be even more beautiful than before. I was right.  
        I had approached you with a single white rose. It was to signify that everything was finally over. You were so much better than before. So much more beautiful than before. I tucked the rose into your hands as I leaned down to give you a kiss. A single tear escaped my eyes, as I said my last goodbye.


End file.
